Photolithography is a fabrication technique that is employed for use in a number of industries, including the semiconductor processing industry. Specifically, photolithography uses an energy source such as ultraviolet (UV) light, x-ray wavelength, other wavelengths of radiation, etc. to expose selected regions of a surface. In one common technique, the surface includes a semiconductor wafer such as silicon that has been coated with a resist material. The resist material properties are locally changed when exposed to the energy source, which allows selected regions of the resist material to remain, while unwanted regions of the resist material are removed.
In one method of photolithography, a pattern of features is created on a reticle or mask, and the pattern on the reticle is focused onto a semiconductor surface using optics that adjust the scale of the pattern on the reticle to fit the semiconductor surface. In the semiconductor industry, there is an ever present pressure to reduce the size of features in the pattern to increase the density of patterned features packed into the same semiconductor surface area. In one example industry, manufacturers of random access memory chips such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) strive to put more storage cells onto a single chip.
As feature size decreases, photolithography of smaller and smaller features becomes more and more difficult. Methods and devices are needed that provide smaller features and improve process efficiency.